Saddle Up!
by Light Aeterna
Summary: What happens when the Titans are asked to take part in a charity trail ride? Saddle up and hold on tight things could get rough. Pairings: BBRae RobinStar CyBee. Please Reveiw, the more reveiws the quicker my updates.
1. Chapter 1

The Trail Ride

The Titans found themselves on a car ride to Texas. "Slug bug red no slug bug back!" Beast Boy shouted as he punched Raven. "Ouch, Beast Boy you dork!" she shouted enraged. "Break it up you two!" Cyborg shouted as he swung a yardstick at the two Titans who were fighting in the middle seats. "Do you have to use the yardstick to stop them?" Bee asked curiously, she had agreed to come on the trip. "Only thing that shuts them up." Cyborg replied proudly. The Titans had agreed to go on a charity trail ride and campout for two days. The Titans East had reassured them that they would protect the city during the other Titans absence. Meanwhile in the backseat Robin struggled to explain to Star that how to ride a horse. "So this horseback riding does not harm the animal?" she asked unsure "It doesn't hurt them Star this is what their trained to do." He said for the 6th time. "What if I fall?" Star asked timidly. "I doubt you'll fall Star. But if you do I'll be there to catch you." He said placing his hand on hers comfortingly. " Awww Robin and Starfire sitting in a tree K…I" Beast Boy started to chant when a suddenly Raven's hand slapped over his mouth. "Act like you have a brain." She said as she pulled her hand away. Beastboy was quiet as he imagined how he would impress all the hot chicks at the Ranch. Although he hated to brag, he did have some experience with riding. Who cares if it was only a pony at Lester's Possum Park? It still counted right? He imagined himself on a big white stallion like the knight's in those movies. "Yea a big white horse named Sliver." He said aloud. Raven looked at him funny but thought it best not to ask. A week before the trip they had gotten papers asking what level of riding they were comfortable at. She was shocked to see Beast Boy sign up for advanced, she had ridden before but it was only a pony at Lester's Possum Park. So she thought it best if she signed up for novice. Cyborg turned to Bee who was sitting next to him the passenger's seat. "So Bee what level did you sign up for?" he asked her "Intermediate, I went to a horse camp when I was five and still go." She explained. Cyborg was shocked he had no idea Bee knew how to ride. "What about you?" she asked "Novice." He mumbled slightly embarrassed. "Hey, its cool Sparky not many people in the city know how to ride." She said reassuringly. "Yea I guess your right." He said confidently. Before the Titans knew it they were at the Ball and Chain Ranch. "Ok y, all we here." Cyborg announced as he stepped out of the T- car. The Ranch looked like one would have expected it. The barn was huge with many stalls, rolling pastures and riding arenas. The ground was dusty and made rolling dust clouds as they walked inside. "Um we're the Titans were here for the weekend trip." Robin called out. Suddenly a young woman with fiery shoulder length red hair came running up to them. "Sorry, I'm Tammy glad you could make it." She said slightly winded "Our pleasure." Beast boy said slyly as he stepped forward, Tammy was a very pretty girl. She smiled "I'm one of the trainers here. So I'm guessing you'll want the tour?" she asked. "That would be great." Robin replied. Tammy showed them all around the barn and the pastures and of course some of the horses. Beast Boy spotted a black Thoroughbred that he hoped was going to be his own. "Who's that?" he asked pointing to the horse "Oh that's Bullet, he's a retired Race Horse. He isn't one of our trail horses." Tammy said "Oh" Beast Boy said slightly disappointed. They soon were joined by a cowboy, "You all must be the Teen Titans. I'm Josh Rue owner of the Ranch. I hope you brought some riding clothes." He said shaking hands with all of them. "Riding Clothes?" Robin asked looking at his uniform "Course, you can't ride in that. But don't you worry I've got some spare clothes for the boys and Tammy can lend the ladies some." Josh said and with that the Titans went to get changed into the proper riding garb. When they were all dressed up they met up for their first ride in the huge outdoor arena. The boy's jaws dropped when they saw the girls. Star was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a purple spaghetti strap shirt, Raven was dressed in dark blue jeans and a white tank top that said Doesn't Need A Cowboy with a jean jacket with cut off sleeves, Bee was dressed in pale blue jeans and a tan T- shirt that read Save A Horse Ride A Cowboy written on it. 'Wow, Raven's HOT!' beast boy thought as he practically drooled over Raven's new get up. Robin and Cyborg had similar thoughts about Star and Bee. They all were stricken from their thoughts by Josh's booming voice. "Ok, you lot ready for your first riding lesson?" he asked they all nodded unsure. "Ok then let's get you some horses." He said and led them to a row of occupied stalls. "Ok let's start with Robin; this is going to be your horse." Josh said motioning to one of the stalls. Robin glanced at his mount; it was a well muscled buckskin paint mare. "This is Liberty; she's one of the best cow ropers here. But she's level headed enough to be a good novice trail horse." He explained proudly. Robin looked at the horse she had a nice calm eye, her ears pricked forward at the sound of her name. Tammy led him inside and began showing the Boy Wonder how to tack up a horse. "And Cyborg you'll be riding Tiny." He said happily Beast Boy fell on the ground laughing "Tiny?" he gasped. "Shut up you little grass stain." Cyborg mumbled as approached the stall. He shot Beast Boy an evil smirk when he saw Tiny was actually a 17 hands high Belgian gelding. He had a golden coat and a blond tone mane and tail. "Tiny's a lot of horse but I think you can handle him." Josh said smiling as he clapped Cyborg on the shoulder. Beastboy waltzed over to the stall and let out an eek when he saw the huge horse. Cyborg had a feeling that he and Tiny were going to get along just fine. "Ok let's see Starfire your next." Josh announced as Star approached the stall. Star smiled when she saw her horse, it was a petite Arab mare with a coat of fiery chestnut. "This Fancy, she's one of the best we've got. Sweetest little mare you'll ever meet." Josh said as he nudged Star inside. "Hello." Star said cautiously as she held out her hand. Fancy thrust her velvety muzzle into her hand. Starfire was delighted by the horses action and began to pet and talk to the mare. "Ok, miss Bumble Bee your next." Josh said and showed Bee to a black Perchron mare that like Tiny was also rather large, she stood at a height of 16 hands high. "This is Bell, she's a little bit tougher to handle but I understand you have some experience." He said smiling at her. Bee nodded "She's a beauty." She said as she entered the stall and began brushing the black mare. "Ok Raven your up." Josh said as he pointed to a black gelding with a thick wavy mane and tail. "This is Diablo, he should suite you fine." He said. Raven walked up to the dark horse and moved his forelock that covered his rich brown eyes. The horse sighed in a bored manner, "I think I've met my match." She said as she stroked Diablo's ebony neck. "Ok Beast Boy, last but not least." Josh said smiling at the green teen who was fidgeting impatiently. Beast Boy imagined the white stallion from earlier. "You'll be riding Chippy." Josh said "Chippy?" Beast Boy repeated stupidly, 'That does not sound like the name I wanted to hear.' He thought. Beast Boy looked into the stall to find a short, stocky, and fuzzy pony. "Chippy is Shetland pony paint cross. Don't let his size fool you; he's got more energy then a race horse." Josh said seeing the shocked look on Beast Boy's face. "He's so small." He said in awe "Yea, but he's a bit of a handful. To much for a novice, he needs an advanced rider." He explained. Beast Boy grumbled as he entered the stall and began to tack up the pony. The Titans soon all found themselves in tacked up and standing by their horses in the arena. Everybody's horses stood still, that is except Chippy. The little pony could not and would not stand still. Beast Boy struggled to keep him in one spot. "Heal Chippy." He grunted as the pony tossed his head anxiously Beast Boy scolded him, the Pony reacted to this by stomping on Beast boy's boot. "Ouch!" he squealed as he hopped up and down in pain. "What's a matter Beast Boy? Can't handle the little pony?" Cyborg teased as Tiny practically slept beside him. "He's tougher then he looks." Beastboy replied rubbing his sore foot. "Ok you all ready to learn to ride?" Tammy asked as she joined them in the ring on Bullet. Tammy showed them how to mount the horses they all got on eventually; Beast Boy had underestimated Chippy's height and had flung himself over the pony instead of on top of him. Tammy showed them how to stir their horses and the cues for the various gaits. Pretty soon all of the Titans were moving around the arena with ease. Robin was riding nearby Starfire. He had seen how nervous she had been about the whole thing, so he wanted to be sure he was there for her. Every time Star lost her balance Robin prepared to move Liberty over enough so he could break her fall. But this was never needed because Fancy always stopped whenever she felt the young alien's weight shift. After awhile of riding near Star and seeing that Fancy was like a babysitter he began to canter Liberty around the ring. The gait felt strange to him, the mare had a smooth rocking horse like canter. Beast Boy saw Robin cantering his horse around like a REAL cowboy. Cyborg caught on and pushed Tiny up to a canter as well. Robin suddenly heard what sounded like thunder. He looked to the sky and saw no trace of a storm; he then turned to see Cyborg cantering Tiny. The huge horse's massive hooves made it sound as though a storm was about to hit as they stuck the dirt. "Yo, Robin you think you can out run us?" Cyborg asked as he slowed Tiny to a walk. "I bet we can." Robin replied excepting the challenge. "Hey, guys hold up I want to join!" Beast Boy shouted from the center of the ring. "Ok then get your pony's butt over here!" Cyborg shouted. Beast Boy kicked lightly but received no response from Chippy. "Giddy up boy." Beast Boy said as he kicked a little bit harder. Still no movement, Beast boy now resorted to kicking as hard as humanly possible. All this did was make his legs tired and cause Chippy to yawn. Cyborg and Robin were laughing so hard they could have fallen off their stopped horses. "Beast Boy take your reins and just give him a little slap on the rump." Tammy instructed as she walked Bullet to the center. Beast Boy shrugged and lightly slapped the pony on the rump with his reins. Chippy went berserk and bucked Beast Boy off straight into a manure pile. Cyborg laughed, Star looked concerned, Robin was trying hard not to laugh, Bee snickered and Raven merely stared. Tammy vaulted off of her horse and helped Beast Boy up. "You ok?" she asked "Yea I'm fine." Beast boy replied glumly. He felt humiliated he just got bucked off a pony and a little tri colored paint one at that. "Only your pride hurt?" she asked knowingly "Just a little bruised." He said smiling at her. "You know you can get another horse if you like. Something a bit easier." Tammy suggested. "Nope, when you fall off the horse you gotta get back on. Plus, this means war." Beast Boy said glaring at the pony who was now gazing. Tammy smiled and hopped back on Bullet. Beast Boy stomped over to Chippy and looked him straight in the eye. "You think you're so tough. But you know what I will triumph." He hissed the pony merely sighed and went back to eating Beat Boy hopped on and kicked "Walk on." He said sternly and to his surprise Chippy obeyed. "Ok let's do this." Beast Boy said. "Ok on your mark get set go!" Robin shouted and they took off. A cloud of dust blocked the entire take off but when it cleared Robin and Cyborg were half way around the ring and Beast Boy was about a yard from the starting point. "Ouch." He thought to himself as he tried to sit Chippy's jack hammer trot. "Come we can do better then this!" he shouted to the pony as he watch Robin and Cyborg run laps around them. Suddenly Chippy broke out into a choppy but fast run. "What the heck?" Cyborg said as he saw Beast Boy come flying past him on a cloud of dust. "Yeeehaw!" Beast Boy shouted as he crossed the finish line. He looked at his teammates shocked expressions. "We just got beat by a pony?" Robin said amazed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Saddle Sore

After Robin and Cyborg got over the shock of being beaten by a pony the Titans learn how to do some speed events.

"Ok, the first event is called Barrel racing." Tammy said as she demonstrated on Bullet. The black horse whipped around the barrels at top speed, he snorted and went all out as he ran for the last barrel. Bullet then made a sliding stop as soon as Tammy picked up on the reins.

"Wow!" Beastboy said looking at Tammy with admiration. Nobody noticed but Raven's eyes narrowed as she watched her green comrade.

"The object is to go as fast as you can without breaking the pattern." She instructed.

"So who wants to go first?"

Robin stepped forward.

"Ok, Robin go for it." Tammy said smiling.

He looked down at Liberty's pricked ears; she waited eagerly for his command.

"Ok girl let's show'em what your made of." He whispered, Liberty snorted in response. Robin gave the command and Liberty took off at a full run towards the first barrel, Robin got so caught up in the feel of the horse running beneath him that he almost forgot to turn. It was going to be sharp, he hoped Liberty would make it, she did. Liberty took a tight turn around the barrel and ran the pattern just a bit above Bullet's time.

"Nice job man!"

"Glorious friend Robin!"

"Dude you tore it up!"

"Nice one Robin, wait until Speedy hears about this."

"Um….nice run?"

After all the Titans had mastered the art of Barrel racing the placing was as follows (normally gaming is placed with times, but I'm lazy and don't feel like listing them)

1st Starfire on Fancy

2nd Robin on Liberty

3rd Cyborg on Tiny

4th Beastboy on Chippy

5th Bee on Bell

6th Raven on Diablo.

"You all did well for your first times!" Tammy complemented.

"Well, I don't mean to brag but gaming is my thing." Beastboy said as he swaggered up to Tammy.

Raven rolled her eyes, "Need I remind you that you were the one with your butt in the manure pile a minute ago?" she snapped

"Need I remind YOU that you're the one who placed last?"

"Easy you two don't make me get the yardstick out here!" Cyborg said threateningly. The two fighting Titans grew silent after the mention of the dreaded yardstick. The remainder of the time was spent learning more riding skills and more gaming events.

"Ok, guys bring it in!" Tammy called out. The Titans reluctantly brought their horses to the center of the ring.

"I just wanted to say; today you guys did an awesome job on learning to ride. And tomorrow we all go on our camping trip on horseback. I know you all will do great. Josh is going to lead you and the rest of the campers. You'll spend 2 nights in the wilderness with the group then you'll reach the neighboring ranch where we'll have a dance and the next night a rodeo. I suggest you all get some sleep, you'll be waking up around 5:00 am." Tammy announced before dismounting Bullet and exiting the ring.

"5 am!" Beastboy repeated in disbelief.

"Yes that's what she said." Cyborg explained not believing his own ears.

"Let's get the horses settled for the night." Bee suggested as she dismounted.

But unfortunately, as our heroes touched the ground their legs screamed with pain.

"OUCH!" the entire team shouted.

"Why do my legs feel as though a Zorflunk sat on them?" Star asked in pain.

"I can't move." Raven moaned.

"It looks like we've all got a case of saddle sore." Bumble Bee said as she rubbed the inside of her legs. The Titans all hobbled back to the barn to put their horses away before entering the bunkhouse for a well deserved rest.

It was short and uneventful and I apologize. Things are going to get better I SWEAR! I'd also like to thank all the people that were kind enough to review. If you have any suggestions on things that you'd like to see happen in this let me know! I may use some of your ideas. Sorry for this being slow but it was a necessary step in the plot of the story.


	3. Chapter 3

Hooray for chapter 3! Hopefully this one will be more eventful then the last. I'd like to thank all of my loyal reviewers and the people who read the story but didn't review (hint hint).

Special shout out to Linkin-Park-Raven-Beast.Boy who gave me the idea for this chapter. Hope your fic starts picking up!

Discalimer: I own nothing

Chapter 3: Bareback for dummies

Late at night in the boy's bunkhouse Beastboy sat up reading a highly interesting book (hey for all we know BB could be a secret bookworm). After making sure Robin and Cyborg were fast asleep he had begun his read. The book that had caught Beastboy's attention was titled Bareback Riding for Dummies.

"This is going to make me the hottest cowboy in camp!" he said aloud before imagining himself cantering Chippy around the ring bareback. The changeling had it all planned out, on the big camping trip he would ride bareback and all the girls would swoon over him.

"I best get reading."

Beast boy hadn't even read the first page before losing his focus. After reading the same sentence over 10 times he decided that trial and error was the best way to learn. With this in mind he transformed into a fly and buzzed out an open window. Once he was clear of the bunkhouse he made his way over to Chippy's stall.

"Chippy? You up?" He called.

The pony jumped at the sound of his voice but calmed down considerably after recognizing his latest victim….I mean rider.

"We're going for a little ride."

Beast boy led the pony out of the stall and began brushing and currying the painted coat. Chippy apparently became annoyed at having to stand still for what seemed like a year and bit the green boy's hand. Beastboy swallowed a yelp before turning to glare at the pony. Chippy stared back at him with his ears pricked happily as if he was innocent. After finishing grooming, he found his way to the arena where they had practiced earlier that day. He stopped suddenly realizing that somebody else was already riding. Beastboy had stopped, but Chippy hadn't and stepped on Beastboy's tennis shoe cover foot. Now that hurt.

"Ouch! Chippy you stubborn jackass!" he raved.

"Beastboy?" the rider asked hearing him cuss.

"Raven?"

There was a long awkward silence between the two before Beastboy spoke.

"What are you doing riding this late at night and….bareback besides." He stammered just now realizing that Raven was riding without a saddle.

"I was about to ask you the same question." She replied flatly.

"I was you know up and…..Chippy…yea Chippy was whinnying and I thought something was wrong so I…."

"You couldn't sleep either." She interrupted ending his tale in which he saved the pony's life from a rabid alien that he crash landed on the farm.

"Yea." He answered, keeping the true reason quiet for now.

"Same here. So I figured I'd see how Diablo was." Raven replied as she stroked the black horse's neck.

Beastboy was suddenly mesmerized by Raven. She looked so beautiful, the moonlight shown on her face. It gave a shine to her short purple hair and a sparkle to her violet eyes. He had always secretly had admired her, Terra was a crush and he cared about her but when it came to who was there for him Raven overshadowed her. She may not be the most loving girl but when it came to the stuff that truly matter, the tough stuff, she was always there and willing to help. He must have been staring because Raven gave him a weird look.

"Earth to Beastboy?"

"Oh, sorry Rae just slightly sleepy. Hey how didn't know you could ride bareback?" he said changing the subject.

"Neither did me until tonight. I've heard of it before, they say it's a good way to discover a sense of balance and get closer to your horse." She explained.

"Wow, and all this time I thought that the Indians rode like this to save money on tack."

"Where did you learn that?"

"The back of a cereal box." He replied proudly. Raven merely gave a sarcastic sigh.

"Say Rae can you teach me how to ride like that?" he asked.

'I should say no, I should snap at him for interrupting me' she thought but then replied.

"Sure"

Beastboy happily led Chippy into the arena, hardly believing his luck. Raven meanwhile asked herself why she had done just the opposite of what she thought.

'Why did I just agree to teach Beastboy? He's got the attention span of a goldfish (that's 1 second for any of you animal people) for cripes sake! Maybe it was the way he looked at me, with his eyes all wide and hopeful. He looked so sweet and sincere and cute. Hold up, back up, rewind! Did I just think of Beastboy the annoying, prankster as cute! Something is seriously wrong with me, I can't like Beastboy. I can't afford to like anyone. Plus Beastboy would never be interested in me….who do I look like Terra? I don't stand a chance.'

Now it was Raven's turn to stare mindlessly and Beastboy's turn to snap her out of it.

"Yo Rae you still here?"

"Yea, sorry." She mumbled as she reached for her hood only to remember that she didn't have her cloak on.

"It's no big deal. I know I look striking in the moonlight." He said posing.

Raven rolled her eyes.

"Ok first get on the horse." She instructed.

Beastboy, now in full impress Raven mode, swung himself over Chippy. And by over I mean straight over the pony and landing in the dust face first. Raven cringed when she saw Beastboy do a face plant in the dirt. She vaulted gracefully off Diablo and helped him up.

"You alright?" she asked concern in her eyes.

"Swell" he answered giving her a thumbs up before coughing.

"Try again."

Beastboy mounted Chippy this time and looked at Raven surprised that she hadn't laughed at him. He sat up straight and was determined to listen to her every word.

"Find a good center of balance."

Raven watched as Beastboy struggled to get a good seat on Chippy. The pony was built like a barrel. It had been easy for her to find her center on Diablo's slim, well muscled back. It didn't help when Chippy got frisky and took off at a fast trot.

"Whoa! Whoa Chippy! Whoa Mule!" Beastboy shouted as he clung to the pony's neck determined not to fall off in front of Raven.

Raven seeing Beastboy's distress urged the black horse up to a canter and rode tried to catch up to the runaway pony. Beastboy looked to see Raven and Diablo cantering up to him and Chippy. Raven didn't look near as relaxed riding bareback at a canter then she had when Diablo was walking. She struggled to keep her seat and was succeeding until Diablo hit a rock in the arena and stumbled. Beastboy saw the horrified look on Raven's face before she flew over Diablo's neck and landed hard in the dirt. That was the last straw for Beastboy he yanked back hard on Chippy's reins. The pony reared up and causing Beastboy to be down in the dirt as well. He leapt up from the ground and made his way over to where Raven lay motionless. Diablo stood over her nosing her trying to wake up his fallen rider. Before Beastboy could lay a hand on Raven the grief stricken horse pinned his ears and lunged at him. He had to admit that he was a bit taken back by the horse's actions, but after all he was only protecting his rider.

"Diablo I know your trying to watch over Raven but I need to be able to help her ok?" Beastboy said to the horse. Diablo nudged Raven once more before backing up so Beastboy could tend to her.

"Come on Raven." He begged as he cradled her in his arms. He brushed her hair out of her eyes lovingly.

"What happened?" Raven asked groggily as she opened her eyes

"You fell off remember?"

"Oh yea, god my head hurts." She said feeling the lump on her head.

"I'm so glad you're alright." Beastboy whispered as he held her closer. Raven blushed; she just now realized a she was sitting in Beastboy's lap.

"Um Beastboy we should get your pony." She said noticing Chippy standing at the far side of the ring.

"Oh, yea right." He said releasing her blushing furiously. After pulling Raven to her feet Diablo nickered softly and nuzzled Raven shoulder.

"Hey, pretty boy you alright?" she asked the horse as she felt down his legs to make sure the wasn't any swelling. Beastboy meanwhile marched over to Chippy and started to lead him out.

"Waite Beastboy thanks." Raven called to him.

"No problem Rae." He said smiling as he left.

Diablo snorted and nudged Raven as though saying, 'you like him and you know it'. Raven rubbed his neck, "I know what you thinking and the answer is no. He's just a friend." She quipped. Diablo sighed and shook his head in a 'you just keep telling yourself that fashion'.

--

And that kids is why you always ride with a helmet!

I know the pain of falling off because I fell off my horse the exact same way (and many other ways). Don't worry I don't think it brain damaged me…..at least not a ton (coughs).


	4. Chapter 4

I would like to apologize for the long wait. I had a major writers block. I hate those things. I know that this had been going kind of slow lately. I apologize.

The Trail Ride

All of the titans rose early in the morning to prepare for the big trail ride. All of them were exhausted from the day before and wanted to sleep for another few hours. But the sound of a bugle over the intercom woke them all up in a hurry. After they had all dressed they joined Tammy and Josh at the breakfast table in the house.

"Well look who's up!" Josh called as the heroes stumbled inside.

"Up is hardly the word for it." Beastboy groaned before flopping in a chair.

"Ha, them city slickers ain't gonna last one night on the trail." A 15 teen year old boy with shaggy red hair and a piece of straw in his mouth commented.

"Do we know you?" Raven asked the boy glaring.

"I'm Red and this is my brother Little Red we're the barn hands here for the summer." Red explained motioning to a hefty boy to his right. Red had thick southern accent, it was obvious that they weren't from around here.

"Yea and we'll be the trail hands making sure you city folk don't get hurt." Little Red added with a smirk.

"Don't worry they look fierce but they're all talk." A woman with jet black hair commented from across the table.

"Guys, this is Mac she'll also be joining you on the trail." Josh said smiling at Mac.

"The Teen Titans, it's good to finally meet you." She said shaking hands with all of them.

"Mac knows more about horses then anybody. She's practically one of them." Tammy whispered to Beastboy. To Beastboy Mac looked like an older version of Raven.

"Hey, Tammy don't you have any of that there Hillbilly bread? It's my favert." Little Red interrupted.

"Can't say I've ever seen that bread at the Meijers." She replied.

"Really? We get that bread all the time at the Piggly Wiggly back home."

"Um, we don't have a Piggly Wiggly here Little Red."

"What! No Piggly Wiggly? Well, whose fool idea was that?" he cried outraged.

"You boys really need to get out more." Mac said smiling.

After breakfast the Titans gathered their camping gear and began tacking their horses.

"Whoa, Liberty what's wrong with you girl?" Robin asked the mare as she tossed her head wildly.

"Friend Robin what ails your horse?" Star asked as she led Fancy from the stall fully tacked.

"I don't know Star she just seems really skittish today." Robin grunted as Liberty practically drug him out the door.

The rest of the Team was already outside mounted and ready to go along 4 other people they didn't know. Two of them were girls, one blond and the other a brunette. They were standing by two boys one with a buzz cut and the other with his hair tied in a ponytail.

"Okay bring your horses to the center!" Mac called. All the people walked their horses to the center of the ring.

"We have some new riders joining us on the trail ride. These are the Teen Titans from Jump City." Mac announced. The other riders smiled and tipped their hats to them.

"Hey, I'm Jackie and this is Lightening." The blond said as she patted the flea bitten gray mare that she sat on.

"I'm Indy, and this beautiful creature is Tex." The brunette said proudly. Tex was only a bit taller then Chippy and was a jet black gelding.

"I'm Ethan and this is Mike my brother." The boy with the buzz cut said motioning to the younger boy with the ponytail.

"And are horses are Buck and Dash." Mike said. Mike rode Buck, a large buckskin colored gelding, while Ethan sat on Dash, a bay mare.

"Indy and Jackie are boarders here and Mike and Ethan are news riders like you." Mac informed them.

"Are we gonna sit here and yack all day long or are we gonna ride?" Red asked impatiently.

"Ok, everybody follow me." Mac said as she mounted Bullet and began walking toward the woods. The teens followed each in a massive group.

"You looking mighty fine in them there boots Miss Raven." Little Red said tilting his black cowboy hat.

"Watch it cowboy." Raven said not even looking at him.

"You're a fiery little mare you are." He said laughing, before galloping to the front of the pack by Mac. Raven sighed annoyed, and urged Diablo forward.

"So how far are we going?" Cyborg asked Indy.

"Well, be traveling for 2 days." She answered.

"Hope you brought some bug spray cause I didn't." he said to Bee who was riding on his left.

"I didn't even think of that." Bee said.

Robin and Star rode at the back of the group; Liberty continued to toss her head and even crow hop. Star had been worried about Robin and refused to leave his side.

"Whoa, Liberty!" Robin said as the mare tried to trot.

"What's a matter city slicker that there horse to much for ya?" Red said mockingly as he trotted his horse over to Robin.

"She was fine yesterday…." He replied puzzled.

"I know your problem city slicker, that there mare's in season she is." Red said laughing.

"She's what!"

"It's alright Robin, Liberty is just going to be a bit tough to handle for a few days. If she gets to be too much of a handful we can trade horses." Mac said as she interrupted Red's interpretation. The ride went well until that afternoon; Mac was the obvious leader of the group. Thanks to her no one was ever left behind. And things would have continued smoothly until she left to gather fire wood for camp that evening. It was getting dark and she still hadn't returned.

"Guys, something's wrong Mac still isn't back." Beastboy said worried.

"Oh, don't you worry. Mac's a big girl she can take care of herself." Red sneered, this was the fourth time someone had questioned the whereabouts the young woman.

"The green dude is right, some of us should go look for her." Mike said standing up.

"I'll go." Robin said.

"I'm telling you city slickers she's fine." Red said again.

"We'll be back guys." Robin said, and with that the two boys walked off in the direction of Mac's path.

"Mac!" Mike called out.

"Mike is that you!" Mac answered.

"This way." Robin said as he led Mike to a clearing in the woods. The two boys found Mac sitting in the clearing.

"You ok?" Robin asked kneeling by her.

"I tripped, fell and hurt my leg." She gasped clearly in pain. Robin looked at one of Mac's legs that was twisted up in a sicking position.

"That's broken alright." Mike said.

"Mike you take her left arm I'll take her right." Robin instructed. The two boys lifted Mac to her feet. You can imagine the look on Red's face when the two returned with Mac limping terribly. Mac sat down and rolled up her pant leg examining her leg. The bone had been snapped almost in two and was beginning to poke out through her skin. She groaned in pain.

"I'm sorry guys but I've got to get back to the ranch. I'm going to have a hard enough time riding back tonight. I can't lead you through the rest of the trail. Red I'd never thought I'd say this but you're in charge." Mac said.

"I'll go with you Mac, you can't ride like that." Jackie said as she pulled Mac on to Lightening with her. Bullet followed as the two left.

"Okay, you all heard the lady. I'm in charge. So that means you gots to answer to me ya follow?" Red ordered.

"She said you were leader she didn't say that we had to like it." Robin said sternly.

"You best like it city slicker." He said before climbing into his sleeping bag.

The next morning Robin woke up and looked around him to find the entire group gone accept the titans.

"Guys, wake up we've just been ditched!" he shouted. All the titans woke up and looked around to see that only they remained.

"Red let us sleep in to late." Cyborg snarled.

"Were all going to die!" Beastboy cried out hugging Chippy.

"No we cannot do the giving up of the life!" Star cried taking Beastboy's statement to heart.

"Isn't there a thing called a map that Mac handed out to Cyborg?" Raven asked sarcastically.

"Yea but I gave it to Beastboy because I didn't have any where to put it." He answered.

"What why are you all looking at me?" Beastboy stuttered nervously.

"Because according to Sparky you have the map. So stand and deliver man!" Bumble Bee said impatiently.

"Uh, I think I put it in this bag." He said rummaging through one of is bags. Various blocks of tofu went flying past.

"Um, guys I think this is all that's left of the map." He stuttered as he held up a soggy piece of paper.

"You ate the map!" Cyborg yelled outraged.

"Dude gross I don't eat paper! Chippy ate it!"

They all looked at the pony who was happily eating the rest of the map.

"Beastboy if we get lost out here and starve I'm eating you first." Raven growled.

"Hey, don't eat me eat Chippy!"

"Enough!" Robin shouted. The team looked to their leader for a way out of this crisis.

"They can't be to far away. So here's what were going to do we'll spilt up and take different paths. Once you find the rest of the group come and wait back here." He ordered.

"I wish to go with Robin." Star said.

"Me and Sparky will ride together." Bee announced.

"So that leaves me and Raven." Beastboy said.

"On second thought maybe I should stay here and starve." Raven muttered.

"Everyone knows the plan. Spilt up." Robin said and with that the titans mounted their horses and took off in pairs down separate roads.

Sorry this chapter didn't turn out near as eventful as I hoped. I'm just really tired. But please bear with me next chapter is WAY better.


End file.
